The invention relates to a combustion calorimeter comprising a decomposition vessel, the interior space of which is designed in particular as a cylindrical reaction chamber by way of side walls and a top sealing wall and can be tightly sealed, wherein the decomposition vessel is replaceably arranged in a housing and comprises at least one temperature sensor for measuring the temperature of the decomposition vessel, wherein at least one second temperature sensor is located on the inside of the wall region of the housing, and wherein the decomposition vessel is located in a substantially vertical orientation in the housing in the usage position.
Such a combustion calorimeter comprising a decomposition vessel is known from DE 43 14 454 C1 and has been tried and tested.
So as to be able to measure the heat generated by a combustion process, one or more temperature sensors are required in the decomposition vessel. The problem here is that the absorbed heat is to be determined as precisely as possible, or as accurately as possible, which is done by way of the increase in the temperature of the decomposition vessel.
Because such decomposition vessels generally require a cover having a device for holding the sample vessel so as to be charged from above, as is known from DE 195 42 138 C1, for example, transition obstacles result on threads or on material changes and the like, notably in the top region of such a decomposition vessel where the heat predominantly migrates to after the decomposition process, whereby the heat flow may be delayed. This may make the accuracy of determining the heat that developed more difficult, or even impossible. Both the progression over time and the actual value of the heat that developed can be imprecise or fluctuate due to such obstructions.